The 2 War Gods Athena and Ares
by Percabeth12
Summary: this is just a story i decided to write about my 2 fave gods Athena and Ares... i will warn you thought there is a LEMON so if this offends don't read.


Athena and Ares Story

Disclaimer: *sniffs* I own nothing…*cries*

Athena's POV

I was sitting on my throne in the throne room on Olympus because I had nothing to do, when Ares my favorite brother walked in. he sat down on his throne directly across from mine. I stood up and left the throne room after a while with Ares close at my heels. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I playfully pushed him away like only a sister would do. I turned around and faced my favorite brother his grayish eyes were soft and full of mischief and fun…like Hermes's Brownish Green eyes. He leaned closer and kissed me. I pulled away from him, took his hand and we ran to my house. Once I had bolted the door Ares' strong but oh so sexy arms were pushing me against it and he was leaning down to kiss at my neck. I felt him sucking and nibbling at the skin and I moaned in pleasure. I felt his arms snake around my waist and try to find the buckles that held my breastplate and armor on. When he found them and undid them he gazed at me and took in his fill. I blushed but he just kissed my cheek and ran his rough calloused hands down my sides. I let my hands wander to the edge of his t-shirt and I pulled it up over his head and tossed it somewhere in the room. But right now the only thing that was important was Ares…and-he-was-mine! I don't care if he did have affairs with Aphrodite. He was mine now. My hands skittered down across the edge of his pants and I slowly undid the button and then unzipped them. But before I could pull them down the War god picked me up bridal style and ran up to my room and gently laid me on the gold bed comforter and laid on top of me. I smiled and grabbed him by the neck to pull him down to my lips to kiss him. He dragged his tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance into my mouth. I parted my lips to allow him entrance. He seemed to like that. I wove my fingers into his dark brown locks. He moaned softly into the kiss. I pulled back for a minute to lay my forehead against his and stare into his usually light blue gray eyes that were dark now and clouded with lust…I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck. I felt his hands skitter down my sides and across my stomach to the edge of my skirt, he slipped a finger in the waist band and yanked it down. I blushed at him because well I was a virgin and a maiden goddess. I had demigod children basically and literally out of my head. I had never had well you know…sex…I was nervous but Ares held me close and comforted me telling me that he would be gentle and would never hurt me even if his life depended on it…I just thought that that was soo sweet! I had only always seen the aggressive warlike side of Ares. Now I was seeing the side that if everyone saw it they would know that Ares wasn't all blood, guts, gore, and war. I mean yeah I was the war goddess because I was the goddess of wisdom, and battle/strategy. But I also had a softer side rather than the hard cold looks I gave Perseus Jackson for being my daughter Annabeth's boyfriend. I knew that I would have to learn to get over that and just take it into thought that my daughter love the son of my rival Poseidon. Ares brought me back to reality by kissing down my neck and across my shoulder. He laid me silently and gently on the bed and hooked his thumbs under my panties and pulled them down when he got them to my ankles I kicked them off and discarded them to the growing pile of our clothes and/or Armor. I reached down and ripped his boxers off. He positioned himself at my entrance but he asked me lovingly if I was sure that this is what I wanted. I nodded and stroked his arm. He looked down at me lovingly before slowly entering me. When he entered me I moaned softly. He lowered his head from where he was on top and kissed and sucked on the soft tender flesh of my neck. That just made me moan more.

***

When it was over Ares laid on the bed beside me, tucked me under his arm and we both fell asleep. I knew that Ares truly was the greatest man, god, immortal…whatever you wanted to call him but he was perfectly perfect in every possible way and no one and I mean **NO ONE** would ever change that or my feelings for Ares even though he was technically my brother more half brother but still…like we are often called 'One Big Happy Messed up family!' and Ares and I were just completely ok with it because I love Ares and he loves me!

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Plz R&R

Hugs!

Percabeth12


End file.
